hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Prism55)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive season that saw five Category 4 hurricanes - the most since the 2005 season and tied for the second most overall, only behind the 2022 season. The season featured 17 named storms, tying it alongside 1936 and 2017 as the fifth-most active season on since records began in 1851. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:14/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:21/07/2018 till:21/07/2018 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:24/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:17/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:29/08/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:C4 text:Debby (C4) from:30/08/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C4 text:Ernesto (C4) from:06/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C2 text:Florence (C2) from:11/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) barset:break from:14/09/2018 till:24/09/2018 color:C3 text:Helene (C3) from:20/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C1 text:Isaac (C1) from:29/09/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C4 text:Joyce (C4) from:30/09/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:17/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:C4 text:Leslie (C4) from:18/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:21/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:27/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:C1 text:Oscar (C1) from:16/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 color:C4 text:Patty (C4) barset:break from:27/12/2018 till:28/12/2018 color:TS text:Rafael (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Season summary TBD Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Tropical Storm Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2018 USD. All wind intensities are in mph, with the number in parentheses being the intensity in km/h. Areas in bold are landfalling areas. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2024 season. This is the same list used in 2012 except for Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement Due to extensive damage and deaths, the names Ernesto, Helene, Joyce and Patty were officially retired, and will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Ethan, Heather, Jade and Peggy for the 2024 season. Naming list for 2024: Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Prism55Writes Category:Future Seasons